1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for setting posts in the ground. More specifically, this invention relates to a ratchet operated device for setting a post having a helical anchor attached to one end, such as a post for supporting a marine dock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, posts are set in the ground by first digging a post hole, setting the post within the hole, and then again filling the hole with dirt. To provide adequate lateral support to the post, it is necessary to continuously pack the dirt around the post as the dirt is replaced. Such a method, though requiring . considerable effort, is adequate under most conditions. Where the soil is difficult to dig as a result of the soil being compacted or having many rocks, augers such as that taught by U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,605 which issued Mar. 21, 1916 to Schad have been used to dig the post hole. To improve the operation of the auger, Schad teaches forming the handle with a ratchet mechanism which provides positive engagement between the handle and the auger as the auger is rotated when digging the hole. When the handle is rotated in the opposite direction, the ratchet mechanism provides overrunning--i.e. no positive engagement occurs such that the handle can be rotated without effecting the auger. However, where the post is to be set in the water, the conventional method of digging a hole for setting the post is impractical.
In the art pertaining to ground anchors, it has been previously suggested to provide an anchor rod with helical threads at one end to act as an auger. As a result, the anchor rod itself produces its own hole in the ground Examples of this approach include U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,504 which issued Feb. 4, 1929 to Chance and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,245 which issued Mar. 31, 1987 to Webb. The anchor devices taught by Chance and Webb both require significant manual effort in order set an anchor rod in the ground. Consequently, the effort necessary to set a post, which typically has a larger diameter than an anchor rod, would be substantially greater.
A solution to this problem is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,315 which issued Aug. 20, 1974 to Love. In addition to providing a helical auger at one end of the anchor rod, Love automates the rotary power necessary to rotate the anchor rod into the ground by providing a helical drive gear which drives a worm gear on the perimeter of the rod. However, the solution taught by Love is not appropriate when setting posts offshore for a marine dock because the helical drive gear requires a significant rotary power source, such as the power take off of a tractor.
Therefore, what is needed is a manually operated device which can be readily used to set posts under such circumstances as off shore locations for marine docks and in rocky or compacted soil.